Zemouregal's basis
Voor Zemouregal's basis in The North, bekijk de Zemouregal's fort pagina. Zemouregal's basis, ook wel Zemouregal's base of Chaos Temple Dungeon is één van de basissen van de Mahjarrat Zemouregal. Deze basis bestaat uit een ondergrondse tunnel complex dat zich onder het Chaos Temple bevindt in de Wildernis. De ingang van de basis is een trapdeur die zich bij het altaar bevindt. De basis bestaan uit een aantal gangen die en kamers die hevig worden bewaakt. De basis is erg goed beveiligd tegen indringers en in verschillende kamers kunnen spelers met moeite inkomen door de beveiliging protocollen te ontwijken. De basis werd ontdekt door de speler tijdens de Defender of Varrock quest. Tijdens deze gebeurtenis trok een massief leger van Ondode richting het Chaos Temple en opeens waren ze verdwenen. Tijdens deze quest zul je ontdekken dat er een geheime basis onder de tempel zit verborgen. In de basis zal het leger te zich klaar maken voor de aanval op Varrock. Echter na het verlies, zal er nog steeds een groot leger in de basis bevinden. Ook bevindt in deze basis het hart van de legendarische krijger Arrav. Zemouregal heeft het met een Mahjarrat spreuk levend uit zijn lijf weten te halen en het vervolgens opgesloten in een schaal die goed beveiligd wordt met verschillende beveiliging mechanismen. Inclusief het riool is goed beveiligd en staat met een hoge voltage onder stroom, dat opgevoerd wordt door een Killerwatt. De basis thumb|left|De ingang, verscholen achter het altaar. De ingang van de basis is te vinden achter het altaar bij de Chaos Temple. De ingang is een trapdeur die geopend wordt tijdens de Defender of Varrock quest. Hiervoor heb je eenmalig een Grubby key nodig om de deur te openen. De trap leidt gelijk de basis in, waar de trap en de gang wordt bewaakt door verschillende Armoured Zombies van level 85. Doordat er een Prayer altaar boven is, is het een ideale plek om tegen de Zombies te vechten voor goede Experience. De zombies zullen echter ook met Ranged aanvallen, als ze niet voor je staan, dus is het aangeraden om ook voedsel of Bunyip mee te nemen. Deze plek is erg populair voor het trainen van je combat levels en het is er daarom ook erg druk. thumb|Het balkon. In de basis zijn twee balkonnetjes. Bij deze balkonnetjes kun je overheen kijken zonder opgemerkt te worden door mensen in de kamer eronder, waar je heen kijkt. Het eerste balkon bevindt zich ten oosten van de trap en tijdens de quest Defender of Varrock zal de speler samen met Hartwin stiekem over het balkon kijken. Als ze dit doen zullen ze Zemouregal zien die samen met de ambassadeur van Lucien staan te praten over Zemouregal's aanval op Varrock. Ook zal de legendarische held Arrav hier verschijnen. Zemouregal vertelt dat hij wilt dat Arrav zijn leger leidt. Dit fragment is een belangrijke gebeurtenis in de quest. Deze cutscene is alleen te zien tijdens de quest Defender of Varrock en na de quest zal alleen één zombie rondt lopen in de kamer. Deze kamer is echter niet toegankelijk voor spelers. Het tweede balkon bevindt zich ten oosten vanaf de tweede deur, vlak voor het de derde deur. Ook de kamer waar je naar kijkt is niet toegankelijk voor spelers. Op dit balkon zal zich ook een cutscene afspelen waar je naar een groot leger kijkt die zich klaar maakt voor een oorlog. Echter na de quest, staat dit leger er nog steeds. De cutscene die zich afspeelt tijdens de quest is ook niet te zien na de quest. Als je voor de eerste keer in de basis bent, kun je niet langs de deuren. Deze zullen alleen open gaan als je drie flesje met mist hebt. De drie flesjes zullen op de grond bij de trap liggen en de mist kun je krijgen door het doden van een Armoured Zombie. Als de zombie dood is, zal rode mist ontstaan die je kunt vangen met een flesje. Met deze methode kun je langs de deuren in de basis. Echter, dit hoef je maar één keer te doen bij een deur. De volgende keer zal de deur open gaan als je erop klikt. Ook bij de tweede deur zul je drie flessen met mist nodig hebben om door de deur te komen. Het tweede gedeelte Het tweede gedeelte van de basis bestaat uit uit een aantal beveiliging systemen. Het tweede gedeelte van de basis is het rechte gedeelte van de basis en daarin wordt het hart van Arrav bewaart. Nadat Arrav's leger had verslagen, had Zemouregal hem gedood en omdat Zemouregal macht heeft over de doden, had hij hem weer tot leven gebracht en met een Mahjarratse spreuk het hart verwijderd. Het hart klopte echter nog door en met een andere spreuk had Zemouregal controle over Arrav. Hij bewaarde zijn hart in zijn basis. In vergelijking met de rest van de basis, liet hij het stevig bewaken met verschillende beveiliging systemen. Voor de ingang naar de gang die leidde naar de kamer waar het hart in lag, liet hij een beveiliging spreuk uitvoeren, die afgaat als er een mens langs komt. Ook liet hij voor de kamer, twee bewakers rondt lopen die om de vijf minuten naar de andere gang liepen. thumb|De metalen deur.|left|De metalen deur.|125px thumb|Arrav's hart.|100px Voor de kamer waar het hart lag, had Zemouregal een speciale metalen deur gemaakt. Deze deur was enorm stevig en zal niet bij de eerste beste spreuk kapot gaan. De deur was alleen te openen als je de juiste code wist. De code van de deur kan gekraakt worden als je de Decoder strips hebt weten te stelen uit Zemouregal's kantoor. Deze Decoder strips bevat een reeks letters waarmee de code gekraakt kan worden. Als de code fout was, zal de spelers 15 Hitpoints verliezen en vervolgens uit de basis gezet worden. De goede code opent de deur en de deur leidde naar de kamer waar het hart in lag. De kamer waar het hart van Arrav in lag verborgen was ook goed beveiligd. Voor de schaal, had Zemouregal drie stralen voor de schaal geplaatst, waar als je tegen zou lopen, het waarschijnlijk niet zal overleven. Het is aangeraden om deze stralen niet aan te raken! Deze stralen konden worden omzeild door met een Mithril grapple de pijp aan het platform te schieten en vervolgens op de pijpen te klimmen naar de overkant van de kamer. De schaal waar het hart in lag, werd niet beveiligd en het hart kan alleen verwijderd worden met een Full canopic jar zodat het veilig zou worden verwijderd, zonder dat dat Arrav of zijn hart sterft. Je zult op dezelfde manier weer uit de kamer moeten komen, zodat je niet opgemerkt wordt. Na het voltooien van de Curse of Arrav quest zal het tweede gedeelte niet meer toegankelijk zijn. Het riool thumb|Het riool.|left Het riool van de basis is een locatie waar je tijdens de Curse of Arrav quest komt. Je zult het riool binnen komen omdat de deur, naar de gang, beveiligd wordt met een menselijk bescherming veld, waar je niet doorheen zal kunnen komen. De ingang van het riool is te vinden in de kamer waar de Range staat. Hier zal een pijp in de muur liggen die direct naar het riool leidt. Het water in het riool staat onder stroom dus is het aangeraden om Insulated boots te dragen. Het water wordt onder stroom gezet door een Killerwatt, die in een kooi zit opgesloten om het water onder stroom te zetten voor enige indringers. Aan het einde van het riool zit de tweede pijp die precies voor de metalen deur leidt. Tijdens de quest zul je eerst een Summoning familiar met een Remote view optie door de pijp laten gaan om te kijken of de bewaker weg is. Defender of Varrock & The Curse of Arrav thumb|Zemouregal's verschijning in de basis.|left thumb|De speler verwijderd het hart. Als je de voetsporen volgt van een massief leger in de wildernis, zul je een verborgen trapdeur ontdekken bij het altaar van het Chaos Temple. Je zult de deur moeten openen met een Grubby key. Hier zie je dat de trap wordt bewaakt door een aantal Armoured Zombies van level 85. Als je verder de basis in sluipt, zul je een balkon zien waar de Mahjarrat Zemouregal te zien is. Als je stiekem over het balkon heen kijkt, zul je hun plannen over de aanval op Varrock horen. Zemouregal bespreekt zijn plannen met een ambassadeur van Lucien. Zemouregal vertelt dat Arrav het bevel krijgt over het leger en verlaat de kamer. Na het verlies van Zemouregal, kom je erachter dat het hart van Arrav, verscholen zit in de basis. Zijn hart werd ooit eens verwijderd uit zijn lichaam met een Mahjarrat spreuk, en vervolgens werd het hart in een kom gelegd zodat het veilig door kon kloppen uit Arrav's lichaam. Nadat je de Base security plans hebt gestolen uit Zemouregal's fort, heeft Ali the Wise een idee van hoe de basis eruit ziet, en waar alle beveiligingen zitten, zodat jij het hart eruit kan stelen. Met hulp van de basis plannen, is het mogelijk om de beveiliging te omzeilen en kun je het hart van Arrav stelen. De speler zou hier om het veilingsysteem te omzeilen, door een riool moeten kruipen en vervolgens de beveiliging code moeten kraken van de metalen deur. De kamer waar het hart verborgen ligt, is zwaar beveiligd met stralen van muur naar muur en is alleen bereikbaar door op de pijpen te klimmen en naar de overkant klimmen. Om Arrav's hart veilig te verwijderen zul je met een Full canopic jar het hart uit de schaal moeten halen. Om het hart in de schaal te houden was voor Zemouregal heel belangrijk en het gedeelte waar het hart ligt, is het meest beveiligde gedeelte van de basis. Plattegrond thumb|left|400px|De basis. #'De trap naar de Chaos Temple'. #'Armoured Zombies'. #'Eerste balkon'. #'Kamer van waaruit je vanaf het balkon staat te kijken'. #'Plek waar de drie flessen liggen.' #'Eerste deur'. #'Tweede deur'. #'Tweede balkon'. #'Tweede kamer waarvan je vanaf het balkon kijkt'. #'Derde deur'. Door deze deur zul je in het tweede gedeelte van de basis komen. #'Menselijk beveiliging veld'. #'Kamer met range en rioolpijp'. #'Zemouregal's kantoor'. Monsters *Armoured Zombie (level 85) NPC *Zemouregal (alleen tijdens de quest) *Sharathteerk (alleen tijdens de quest) *Arrav (alleen tijdens de quest) *Hartwin (alleen tijdens de quest) Quests *''Defender of Varrock'' *''The Curse of Arrav'' Weetjes en:Zemouregal's base Categorie:Zemouregal's basis Categorie:Dungeons Categorie:Wildernis Categorie:Defender of Varrock Categorie:The Curse of Arrav